


Things happen but they're okay

by small_galaxy_child



Series: A/B/O south park [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Teenage Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8938219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/small_galaxy_child/pseuds/small_galaxy_child
Summary: Kenny wasn't sure how it started but he knows he doesn't want it to stop.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the only work I'm proud of

Kenny wasn't sure when it started, but he knows he doesn't want it to stop. He could guess, sure, but he had a feeling that the framework for their relationship had always been there. 

Butters was a cute kid, and an even cuter teen. It didn't surprise anyone when he presented as an Omega at 14. Everyone expected it and everything was normal. However, his parents were ruthless. They refused to let their son take blocking medicine or stay home during his heats. They berated him for something natural, which he couldn't stop even if he wanted to.

At first, it had only been about Kenny feeling bad for Butters. He found him crying in the boys bathroom during a bad heat in Sophomore year and took pity on him. It was only to help him, but there was something about Butters that just took ahold of Kenny. He would just have to knock those knuckles and Kenny would be there. 

It wasn't the scent of an Omega in heat, Kenny knew that. He'd been with plenty of Omegas in heat before Butters (and even a few after) and they didn't have the same pull. 

With Butters, it couldn't be just a quick rut and fuck. It was always something more, and he kept coming back. Kyle noticed Butters scent on him and called him out on it, but Kenny ignored it. He wasn't doing anything wrong. It was a mutually beneficial relationship. Butters didn't ask for a label at the time and neither did Kenny. 

It was in the fall of their junior year that it officially started. They were sitting outside before school started, talking aimlessly. 

"Hey Ken? I got somethin' to ask you." Butters gently knocked his knuckles and Kenny looked at him softly. He knew it meant that Butters was anxious. 

"What's up dude?" Kenny replied, toeing at the snow. He'd stopped smoking since hanging out with Butters more. He wasn't really sure why though.

"What's our... relationship?" His hesitation set Kenny's heart aflame. He just couldn't get tired of his little accent.

"What do you want it to be Buttercup?" He replied smoothly. He wasn't going to force the Omega into anything. He wasn't an asshole alpha like a majority of the ones at their school. 

"Oh geez Ken. I kinda wanna be boyfriends but I don't wanna force you into anything." The smaller boy confessed, and Kenny could smell the embarrassment. It was endearing. 

Kenny snorted. "You couldn't force me into anything if you tried." Butters chuckled at that. Kenny lightly moved his hand to Butters, intertwining their fingers slowly. "But being boyfriends does sound good." Butters purred at that and Kenny felt proud.

Kenny made sure to take Butters on the sappiest dates he could. They'd go see any new Disney movies when Kenny could afford it, and when he wasn't grounded, Butters would treat Kenny to a meal at Benningens.

They were in a pretty happy relationship. Sure, it had surprised the entire school (and town honestly), but it was still good nonetheless. 

In the winter of their Senior year, Butters and Kenny are still going strong. One night, however, is different. Butters called Kenny crying and he immediately rushed over. When Kenny got there, he didn't bother with the front window and instead climbed up the tree next to Butters window.

Said boy was crying in his bedroom, sitting down next to a small pile of about six pregnancy tests. Kenny really didn't know what to say.

"M-my Mom made me t-take them b-because she said I was getting f-fat." Butters choked out, and Kenny felt his heart clench. He immediately kneeled down to comfort his boyfriend. 

He knew they always used protection, but recently they'd been using condoms from Butters house. Kenny honestly wouldn't be surprised if his parents poked holes in them just to purposefully sabotage their son and make his life a living hell.

"It's okay Leo, s'gonna be alright. They haven't even finished registering yet." He let Butters whimper into his chest as he rubbed small circles into his back. 

They waited together, Butters still on edge. Kenny whispered soft words of encouragement for either outcome. After a few minutes, Butters gathered the courage to look. A little pink plus sign stared back at them. 

Butters hadn't taken it so well, but Kenny whispered gentle words. He told Butters about how he'd be such a good father, how they'd both be good fathers. He promised that'd they stay together. Kenny wasn't going to leave, not then and not ever.

To say that Butters parents were pissed was an understatement. Kenny got the shit beaten out of him by Stephen Stotch for "knocking up his bitch of a son". Kenny's parents couldn't give two shits in their drug and alcohol stupor. Kevin and Karen were excited for their new Niece or Nephew 

Kyle was against them keeping it and told them about both the dangers of teen pregnancy and teen bonding. Kenny knew Kyle was just worried, but it still had pissed him off that Kyle suggested that Butters get an abortion. Cartman ripped on them, not taking the subject even remotely seriously. While expected, it was a bit refreshing out of all the concern and disapproving words they'd heard. Stan also disapproved, but not as strongly as Kyle. He simply stated that he didn't think they were ready but would support them anyway.

They bonded about a month after finding out. Butters needed Kenny's constant reassurance that they weren't just bonding because of the baby and that Kenny really loved him. While it upset Kenny a little, he knew why Butters needed the assurance. He would gladly give him everything he needed for him to know Kenny's love was real.

As Butters belly swelled, their love increased. While it wasn't their ideal age to have a child, they were both fascinated. Kenny made it a constant to rub Butters tummy, feeling for their baby. It made him feel anchored and secure.

The looks increased, and Butters was heavily bad mouthed at school. Kenny wasn't fond of that. He knew his boyfriend was pregnant, but did people really have to insult him? He often got into fights with those he caught doing it in person. Butters said he didn't have to do it but Kenny knew he liked it. He knew Butters liked being protected. That was alright. Kenny liked protecting him.

It was in the fall after their graduation that their beautiful baby boy was born. His cry brought tears to both Fathers eyes. Archibald Liam McCormick was 6 pounds and 8 ounces of pure joy. They held him and wept. He represented their love and damn was he worth it. Kenny gently stroked his sons hand and kissed his boyfriends lifts softly.

They both looked like a wreck, tears and sweat dripping down their faces. It was okay though.

Things would happen but they would be okay.


End file.
